


Forgotten Birthday

by DisgruntledMinion



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisgruntledMinion/pseuds/DisgruntledMinion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't that Ciel purposely forgot Sebastian's birthday, it was just that Sebastian never told him the correct date. But then again, what can you expect from a demon butler?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akiruchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiruchan/gifts).



Blue eyes started at the chocolate cake that rested before him, noting the small section of icing missing in the otherwise perfectly made chocolate cake. Ciel glanced over his shoulder; first left and then right before determining that the kitchen was clear.

Seeing that no one was going to come in (and see him in the kitchen of all things), Ciel reached for the cake, dragging it towards the edge of the counter. The scent of rich chocolate teased his senses and Ciel's mouth watered.

He knew that Sebastian had made the cake; no one else could make something so perfectly. It was more than likely better tasting that the one his servants had tried to make earlier and Ciel couldn't wait to try it.

His finger came out and swiped at the icing, gathering a small bit on his finger before sucking the icing off. Blue eyes closed in pleasure at the delicious taste and Ciel searched around the kitchen for a fork. The sweet was calling to him and Ciel couldn't wait to try it.

Finally finding a silver fork in a drawer, Ciel grabbed it and trotted back to the counter where the cake sat innocently. The piece of silverware was raised, ready to dig into the moist cake and nothing was going to stop him.

"Young master?" a soft voice spoke from the doorway.

Ciel jumped and the fork dropped to the floor with a clatter. It bounced across the tile floor and away from Ciel; coming to rest at Sebastian's foot.

"What are you doing here?" Sebastian asked, leaning down to pick up the fork. His eyes flickered briefly to the cake before focusing on Ciel again.

"You," Ciel paused and tried to calm his fast beating heart. Sucking in a deep breath, he pointed at Sebastian. "You hid my cake from me."

Sebastian's eyebrow arched and he took a step into the kitchen. The fork was dropped into the sink and a fresh one was pulled out from a drawer. A knife and plate were also brought out and set next to the cake.

"Who said it was your cake?" Sebastian finally asked.

Ciel watched as the knife cut through the cake, a large piece being lifted out to rest on the plate. "It's my birthday," Ciel stated, his voice not leaving any room for argument.

Sebastian chuckled and handed the plate to Ciel. "Did you ever stop to think that it might be for someone else in this mansion?" he asked curiously.

The fork paused halfway up Ciel's mouth, the action making Ciel look rather silly giving his status. Eyebrows furrowed in concentration as Ciel thought about everyone that was in the mansion, trying to remember when their birthdays were.

"No one's birthday is today, let alone this month," he finally said and shoved the fork into his mouth, barely concealing the hum of pleasure that threatened to escape his mouth. The cake was as delicious as it looked and Ciel quickly ate another piece.  
He watched as Sebastian cleaned up the kitchen, putting away the plates from dinner as well as the glasses. The sounds were the only noise in the kitchen and Ciel continued to eat as he watched Sebastian.

The demon moved around the kitchen easily and quickly, putting Ciel as ease and he felt the day's stress easing away from his body. The hunting trip earlier was pushed away from his mind as Ciel focused on the cake and the silence in the kitchen.

The fork paused once more, the last piece of cake balanced perfectly on the silverware. "Sebastian," Ciel said slowly and waited until the demon turned around to look at him. "When's your birthday?"

It had occurred to Ciel that out of everyone in the mansion, Sebastian was the only one who had never celebrated a birthday. Not as though birthdays were a big deal to Ciel, after all those years ago and he considered them a waste of time.

But deep down, even Ciel had to admit that it was nice when someone at least said 'happy birthday' on the day. Despite his resistance to such a day; Ciel was still a child and he craved such simplicities. Even though he would never admit it out loud.

A small smirk made Sebastian's lips quirk. "Is the young master curious about a lowly servant such as myself?"

Ciel scowled and set the plate down. It was quickly picked up and set down in the sink by the demon. "I need to know everything about those who work under me," he stated, as though it was common knowledge.

Sebastian chuckled and set the now clean dish aside. "Come, young master. It's time for you to retire." He held out a hand for Ciel, gesturing him to leave the kitchen.

The younger male batted the hands away. "You don't tell me when it's time for me retire," he said firmly. A yawn escaped his mouth and Ciel grumbled as he stomped out of the room, muttering under his breath. His eye twitched at the mess that had been left after the 'party' and Ciel turned to Sebastian. "I want this cleaned up by the morning."

Sebastian bowed slightly. "Understood."

Ciel walked silently through the mansion, Sebastian close behind him; like a shadow that never went away. He still hadn't forgotten that the demon hadn't answered his question and Ciel wasn't about to let Sebastian get away without giving him an answer.

His curiosity had been sparked, though he would never say it out loud. Sebastian would never let him live such a thing down and now it was like a game to get the demon to answer his question.

The doors to his bedroom opened and Ciel walked in first, followed closely by Sebastian. There was a soft click of the door and they were alone in the room. Ciel waited silently as the butler removed his outer layers before they moved to the bathroom.

"The young master had a long day today," Sebastian stated as he unbuttoned Ciel's shirt. "Would you like some bubbles in your bath tonight?"

Ciel shot Sebastian a harsh glare at the mocking tone that left the demon's mouth and he didn't miss the twitching of Sebastian's lips. "Yes," he finally stated in an authoritative tone. "Bubbles sound nice. And I want you to blow them yourself."

Sebastian paused in his work. "With my mouth?" he asked.

"Of course, you dolt," Ciel snapped. "How else would you make bubbles? Blow them with your mouth."

The demon snorted and he ducked his head to keep Ciel from seeing his smirk. His shoulders shook with mirth and a small chuckle left his mouth. The action made Ciel's eyes narrow and reached down to grab Sebastian's tie.

"What's so funny?" he demanded.

"My answer wouldn't be proper for you my lord. I fear that it is a crude answer that is below the young master's status."

Ciel pulled harshly on the tie. "Tell me." His eyes flashed as Sebastian's lips quirked. "Don't make me order you, Sebastian."

Sebastian cocked his head and leaned forward slightly. "Of course." He closed the distance between them, his mouth brushing over Ciel's ear. His voice lowered as he murmured what was on his mind, delighting in the heat that rushed to Ciel's face.

When they pulled apart, Ciel's face was a bright red and he looked towards the bottle in Sebastian's hands. "Never mind. I don't need bubbles tonight. Just wash me so I can go to bed soon. I'm tired."

The demon inclined his head. "Of course."

Silence filled the bathroom as Sebastian finished drawing the bath water and Ciel squirmed impatiently, wanting to step into the warm water. Finally, Sebastian ushered him into the bath and Ciel sighed happily as the water washed over his skin.

Dirt and gun powder floated away from his body, leaving him feeling all the more clean as his body slowly relaxed in the warm water. Behind him, Ciel could hear Sebastian approaching the bathtub and Ciel tilted his head back to look at the demon.

"You never answered my question," he stated.

Sebastian cocked his head to the side. "What question would that be?" he asked.

Ciel's eyes narrowed. "When is your birthday?" There was a small splash of water as Ciel slapped the water's surface, demanding an answer from Sebastian.

"Why is the young master curious about such a thing?" Sebastian questioned curiously. Never before had Ciel asked such a thing of him. The young teen had never been concerned about Sebastian's past before, never once asked about it.

It made the curiosity in Sebastian rise as he started to scrub Ciel clean with the bar of soap. This was something new to the daily routine that they went about and depending on how Sebastian played it, could turn into something interesting further down the road.

Blue eyes looked away at Sebastian's questioning gaze before they swung back up to meet Sebastian's eyes once more. "I don't have to explain myself to you. I asked you a question and I want an answer."

Sebastian chuckled. "Of course," he answered and rinsed away the soap suds on Ciel's shoulders.

Silence settled once more in the bathroom and Ciel felt his irritation rising as the minutes passed by. Sebastian seemed content in performing his duty to bathe Ciel and was ignoring the question at hand.

He opened his mouth to snap at Sebastian for disobeying his order when long fingers worked their way into his hair. They rubbed and messaged his scalp and Ciel hummed appreciatively as he sunk further into the bathwater as the fingers worked their magic.

For now, he wouldn't press the subject but once the bath was over and Sebastian was getting him ready for bed, Ciel would demand an answer. But for now, the easy and pleasurable feeling was too comfortable to pass up.

It wasn't until the bathwater grew cool that Ciel finally pulled himself out of the bathtub. He allowed Sebastian to dry him off and then padded into the bedroom so his butler could dress him for bed.

It was a familiar routine and Ciel watched as Sebastian buttoned up his sleep shirt; the gloved fingers slipping the buttons through the holes quickly and efficiently. Once dressed, Ciel regarded Sebastian with a calm expression.

"You're avoiding my question, Sebastian," he stated. "And I'm not amused."

Sebastian blinked before a low chuckle left his lips. "You never stated when you wanted me to answer your question, my lord."

Blue eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Answer my question now, Sebastian," he ordered. "Tell me when your birthday is."

The demon inclined his head slightly. "Of course," he answered.

"Now," Ciel prompted, lest there be any confusion.

Smirking at Ciel, Sebastian glanced at the child. "My birthday is whenever you wish it to be, my lord." He cocked his head. "I am nothing but a servant, a pawn to you that you can use as you wish."

Ciel's mouth opened and for a moment, he couldn't find the words to answer Sebastian's claim. With a low growl, he crossed his arms and glared up at Sebastian. "I want to know the day you came into existence on this world," he re-clarified.

Sebastian's hand rose and cupped his chin as he hummed softly. "That would be January fourteenth, my lord."

"There, was that so hard?" Ciel snapped and climbed into the bed. "You make it seem like I was asking you to kick a puppy."

"What's wrong with kicking puppies?" Sebastian asked curiously.

Ciel stared at Sebastian. "Let me rephrase myself," he said. "You make it seem like I was asking you to kick a kitten"

Sebastian frowned. "I would never kick a kitten. And what do they have to do with me telling you my birthday?"

Ciel pinched the bridge of his nose briefly before waving Sebastian away. "Nothing. Just go and clean up the mess downstairs. I want to sleep."

The demon offered a small bow before vanishing from the room, leaving Ciel to remember that in his hurry to kick Sebastian out of the room, Sebastian hadn't tucked him in. A small scowl settled over Ciel's face before he reached down and pulled the heavy covers up over his body. They didn't curl around him as tightly as when Sebastian tucked him in, but Ciel tried to push those thoughts from his mind as he closed his eyes.

Hours passed as Ciel tossed and turned, sleep eluding him. The heavy covers slipped from his body, allowing cool air to brush over his body and Ciel was constantly trying to fix the covers. It wasn't until midnight that the door to his room opened silently and a dark shadow glided across the floor.

Ciel had just turned over onto his side, trying to find a better, more comfortable position when his eyes caught sight of the figure. He opened his mouth to say something, but a gloved hand pressed against his forehead, coaxing his eyes shut. They closed without any fight and Ciel slumped against the pillows.

Sebastian shook his head and shifted Ciel around so he was once more in the center of the bed. The covers were tucked around Ciel, keeping the small body warm and the younger male let out a content sigh in his sleep. It wouldn't do to have Ciel tired come morning due to lack of sleep and as a butler, it was Sebastian's job to make sure his Lord was ready for the next morning.

Deep red eyes looked down at Ciel, assessing that the male was indeed asleep before turning away. Sebastian slipped his hand into pocket and pulled out a small box. He regarded it briefly before placing the item on the nightstand table.

The demon turned back around and glanced at Ciel one last time before leaning down. "Happy birthday, Ciel," he murmured softly and then straightened up. Smoothing out his jacket, Sebastian turned on his heel and left the room just as quietly as he had entered. The only thing that was left as proof of Sebastian's presence in the room was the small box that sat on the table.

Sunlight filtered through the room the next morning and Ciel turned over slightly to avoid the bright rays. The covers were tucked snuggly around his body and Ciel wiggled further under the blankets, warm and content under the heavy pile.

He had had the oddest dream last night, that Sebastian had come into his room and had tucked him. Soft words had been whispered but the words had eluded Ciel. It had seemed strange to have such a dream but considering the conversation before bed the night before, maybe it wasn't all that odd.

Blue eyes fluttered open slowly and settled on the darkly colored box sitting on the nightstand table. For a second, Ciel stared at it before he blinked, wondering if he was still dreaming.

When the image didn't go away, Ciel slowly shifted forward and his hand reached out from under the covers. Fingers curled around the box and lifted it off the flat surface. Ciel pulled his arm back in and sat up slowly, eyeing the box with curiosity.

It was wrapped in black paper and a deep red ribbon circled around the box in an elegant fashion. Ciel cocked his head slightly and he tugged at the ribbon, the fabric sliding across each other as the ribbon fell from the box.

The paper was torn away and a white box greeted him. For a moment, Ciel stared at it, wondering if it was a flower from Lizzy that lay in the long box. It was something she would do and that alone gave Ciel reason to pause. He didn't want such a gift from Lizzy, knowing that accepting it would only allow her to sink deeper and deeper into the idea of marrying him.

And Ciel had no doubt that he wouldn't live that long. His contract with Sebastian would ensure that Ciel wasn't allowed such happiness.

Pushing such thoughts aside, Ciel carefully opened the box and glanced at the item inside. It was a feather, the deep blue color nearly matching the color of Ciel's eye. Such a bird surely didn't exist in England and Ciel could only stare at the beautiful feather. But it wasn't just something pretty to look at, it was also practical.

The tip was fine pointed and designed for smooth writing. It looked as though the ink wouldn't splatter and leak, judging by the design and Ciel silently admired the handy work that had gone into crafting such a thing.

He ran his finger gently over the feather, feeling the soft tendrils under the pads of his fingers. It was an elegant present, one that Ciel could easily enjoy the beauty of. Yet it wasn't something that Lizzy would get him. And none of his servants would think to get him something like this, let alone have the audacity to enter his chambers. That only left one other person.

Ciel's head whipped to the side as the door to his bedroom opened slowly and Sebastian entered softly. His crimson eyes seemed slightly surprised to find Ciel already awake when usually Sebastian was the one to wake him.

"It seems as though the passing of your birthday has given you some responsibility," Sebastian commented, humor lacing his voice.

Ciel scoffed. "I simply grew tired of waiting for you to wake me up." The feather was set to the side and Ciel turned to regard the butler. "Maybe I should fire you, seeing as I no longer need you to wake me."

Sebastian merely cocked his head to the side, an amused look on his face. "Then I guess you won't be needing your breakfast and tea today. Or the rest of your meals, as you'll have to make your own meals or rely on the servants to cook for you."

Ciel's face paled slightly at the thought. "I'd rather not. The mansion would be destroyed and I'm sure my patience would be tested." He waved a hand. "I suppose I won't fire you after all."

Sebastian gave a small bow. "My Lord is too kind."

A small scoff left Ciel's mouth as he held out his hand, accepting the paper from Sebastian. "I had the oddest dream last night," he commented over the soft clink of the china as Sebastian prepared the tea.

"Oh?" Sebastian asked and handed Ciel the saucer and cup.

"Someone came into my room and tucked me into bed, seeing as you never did last night," Ciel stated and sipped at his tea. His eyes darted up to glance at Sebastian, seeing if the demon would reveal anything. But Sebastian's face was blank and not giving anything away, leaving Ciel to continue. "After they tucked me in, they leaned down and said something in my ear, but they were too soft to hear."

Sebastian accepted the cup back from Ciel and placed it back on the tray. "It would seem as though the piece of cake you had last night had far too much sugar in it my Lord." Crimson eyes watched as Ciel climbed out of bed. "Perhaps that is what gave you such a dream."

"Perhaps," Ciel mused. "Or perhaps it really did happen." His eyes darted to the quill that rested on his table, the blue colors glowing in the sunlight. Even though quills had long sense gone out of style, there was still a sense of elegance in owning a finely crafted one.

Ciel reached over and picked it up, spinning the feather between his fingers. It really was an elegant feather, one that Ciel could use to sign his name on documents and other things that required his signature.

"I wonder what the words were," Ciel mused and set the feather back down again. He glanced at Sebastian as the demon came closer, clothes in hand.

"If it was a dream, what does it matter?" Sebastian questioned. The clothes were laid out on the bed as he started to undress the younger male from his night clothes.

Ciel fell silent, slightly annoyed that Sebastian wasn't admitting to leaving such a present. Or for coming into his room last night. It was out of character for the demon butler and Ciel was curious to know the reason. He lifted his foot, allowing the pants to slide up his leg as silence settled around the room.

He still wasn't sure why he had questioned Sebastian so much the other night about his birthday. Such a thing was out of character for him as well, yet something inside had wanted to know. But now that he knew, Ciel could form his own plans to surprise the butler. It would be like a game, seeing how much he could keep from Sebastian and the thought almost made him laugh. Ciel did enjoy games.

There was a month left before Sebastian's birthday. More than enough time to prepare something. The thought made Ciel giddy and he glanced down at Sebastian as his butler polished his shoes one last time. "That's fine," he announced and let Sebastian move away from him before striding across the room. Breakfast would be served and other items had to be taken care of. Ciel paused briefly at the door and glared at the wooden frame. "Thank you," he finally said softly, even though he knew the demons hearing could pick up the soft words and that at the same time, no further words were need to explain what Ciel was thanking Sebastian for.

The door was opened and Ciel left the room, intent on making use of the day. The mornings present was still tucked away in his mind, stored away but not forgotten, with every intent to get back at Sebastian in a month.

But as the days passed and a new assignment came in from the Queen, the day was slowly forgotten. Weeks blurred together until a month had passed and the mentioned day came and went without regard. It wasn't until another month had passed and the assignment had finished that Ciel realized the day.

A low curse left his mouth and Ciel glared at the calendar, slightly annoyed that he had missed his chance and he would have to wait another year until he could catch Sebastian off guard. In a way, it was a good thing, because it gave Ciel more time to plot out a plan and actually think it through. There was nothing worse than making a plan and having it fall apart because of shoddy planning.

For now, Ciel would have to be content with waiting and bide his time. If Sebastian could be patient and wait decades for a soul, then Ciel could wait for another year to complete his master plan. And victory would only taste so much sweeter once such a thing had been accomplished.

\---------

Ciel stared at the cake that rested before him. The chocolate icing was anything but elegant and he watched as a large glob of icing slid down the cakes side and landed on the plate. Such a thing shouldn't have been hard to make, but Ciel had struggled with making the cake since the beginning. But he had been determined to see it through, and in the end, this disaster of a cake was presented before him.

A small sigh left his lips and Ciel turned to look at the calendar. Years had passed since that fateful day on his thirteenth birthday and each year, Ciel had forgotten about Sebastian's birthday.

Some of the times they had been busy with a case and other times he was just so busy in general that the thought had slipped his mind. It wasn't as though Ciel was purposely forgetting and every time he would remember, it was always too late.

But now, four years later, Ciel was determined to remember. Especially after the gift Sebastian had given him when he turned eighteen last year. The memory still made him blush and were Sebastian to allude to it, Ciel would quickly wave the comment down, a bright red splashed across his face.

That night had been pleasure filled and Ciel wouldn't take any of it back. The last two years his body started going through its changes and had left Ciel feeling confused, especially when he had started having dreams about his butler. The dreams were unwelcome and left him more confused and scared each time he woke up. Embarrassment filled him when he was forced to deal with the hardness between his legs and he couldn't bring himself to touch the growing hardness after such a feeling brought out a low moan from his mouth and tingles of pleasure to dance along his body. After that, Sebastian had been banished from his bedroom for almost a whole month.

The small smirk that the demon sported during those times proved that Sebastian knew what was going on, but wouldn't bother to help unless Ciel had asked first. It was annoying to say the least but Ciel had gone about asking in a roundabout way, one that hadn't involved Sebastian. Thinking back on it now, going to The Undertaker probably wasn't the best idea.

But the man told him what was going on, after a long bout of laughing, and the answer had been enough to satisfy Ciel. Until that night when Sebastian had been summoned to his room for the first time in a month to help him bathe. To which the demon had infuriatingly told him, 'My Lord could've asked me such a question instead of going to such a man. But I presume that now that you know the answer as to why you're feeling such things, you may stop sulking and carry on with life.'

Sebastian's only answer was a face full of water and Ciel had proceeded to sulk even more. If only for the fact that the sight of Sebastian drenched in water and a slightly surprised look on his face had Ciel fisting his cock long into the night; much to his annoyance. But the pleasurable feelings that such a touch brought had Ciel touching himself again and again as each night passed. And each time, it was to the image of Sebastian; never Lizzy to whom he was to marry.

That part left him the most confused, as his mind supplied the logical thought that he should be aroused by his fiancé, not his butler. But the girl turned young lady did nothing for him and Ciel was faced with the truth he had known since he was a child. He didn't love Elizabeth, but he did care for her very much. He could never banish her from his life due to his new feelings but to marry her without feeling anything for her was like cheating on her, something Ciel couldn't stomach.

In the end, it was Sebastian who had helped him find a way out of the arranged marriage. He pulled strings and worked his magic to make Lizzy open her eyes to other things in the world besides Ciel. After that, men started courting her and at Ciel's urging, Elizabeth started to accept such advances. By this time, they had both matured enough to realize that the feelings they had for one another when they were kids was nothing more than childish dreams and the marriage was broken off peacefully; for the most part.

After that, Ciel was free to probe the new feelings he had discovered for his butler. He knew that Sebastian knew what was going on and by the time December rolled around for his eighteenth birthday; Ciel was more than fed up with Sebastian's pretend ignorance. It had taken several weeks of not so innocent touches to Sebastian's person before the demon had finally accepted the offer and had responded.

A week before his birthday, Ciel found himself pressed up against a wall in the hallway with Sebastian firmly kissing him. The kiss was rough and demanding, something Ciel would expect from the demon but it was welcoming at the same time. To finally have Sebastian's body pressed up against his own was something that Ciel had been craving for months ever since he had first started to touch himself.

His eighteenth birthday had been a grand celebration that had lasted throughout the day, bringing Elizabeth and her family, along with several other people Ciel had come to know throughout the years. Gifts were given, food was served, and there was music and dancing.

Yet all through the day, Sebastian performed his duties as the perfect butler, never once hinting at giving Ciel a gift. All the years past, since Ciel's thirteenth birthday, Sebastian had given Ciel a present. Usually the gift was left for Ciel at night, by the time he was asleep and was ready and waiting for him in the morning.

It wasn't until night fell and all the guest had returned home that Ciel finally had time alone with Sebastian. Their normal routine of giving a bath came and passed, along with some soft kisses and touches, but nothing else from Sebastian. By the time Ciel was getting tucked into bed, his whole body was aching for Sebastian's touch, but nothing came.

Annoyed, Ciel had grabbed the black tie Sebastian always wore and yanked hard. Amused red eyes looked at him and Ciel locked eyes with Sebastian. It had only taken the words 'I want you', before Sebastian was once again devouring Ciel's mouth. They broke apart after several moments, giving Sebastian just enough time to answer, 'you only had to ask' before he proceeded to bring Ciel to the highest heights of pleasure that night.

"The chocolate is dripping on the floor, young master," a soft voice to his right said, pulling Ciel from his memories.

Ciel sucked in a deep breath as he spun around, eyes wide as they settled on Finny. The male cocked his head to the side and set down the heavy bag of flour next to the counter. "Finny, what are you doing here?" Ciel asked, trying to calm down his heart.

"Mr. Sebastian asked me to drop off the flour in here so he could start making dinner soon." Finny blinked up at Ciel curiously. "But he said that he had been banned from the kitchen until you were gone, otherwise he would bring in the flour himself."

"I'm done," Ciel answered and turned back to the disaster of a cake. The knife was set to the side and Ciel glanced around for a cover to help keep the cake moist until he could bring it to Sebastian. It wouldn't be anything fancy, like Sebastian made for him, but wasn't there a saying that it was the thought that counted?

Once the cake was covered, Ciel looked over to find Finny still looking at him. Realizing that he had been caught, Finny offered a small smile. "Who is the cake for?" He asked curiously.

Ciel opened his mouth and then shut it again. "No one. I was simply trying out my hand at cooking. Sebastian always said that I should learn how to care for myself."

Finny looked stricken. "You're not firing Mr. Sebastian are you?"

"Of course not," Ciel answered quickly and whisked the cake away. The tray balanced on his hand before Ciel decided that it wouldn't be safe to carry it that way. It was shifted around so Ciel was carrying it with both hands and he offered a small nod to Finny. "Now you can tell Sebastian that he can come in," he stated and walked out of the kitchen.

The cake was heavy in Ciel's hands as he moved down the hallway and towards his study, and he could only hope that the cake had turned out all right. He had followed the directions and done everything the recipe had asked for, but he hadn't tried the finished product. It smelled right and Ciel took some comfort in that at least.

Ciel balanced the cake on one hand as he nudged open the door and then entered. The cake was set on his desk and for a moment, Ciel just stared at it. He had never done anything like this for anyone else and he worried that Sebastian would mock him for doing such a thing. The thought made Ciel scoff at himself for worrying over it and Ciel dropped down in his chair. There were still a few hours before dinner would be served and once Sebastian came in to deliver the meal, Ciel could give the cake to him.

Silence settled over the room and Ciel tapped his fingers against the desks surface in an attempt to pass the time. His eyes traveled around the room, taking in everything that surrounded him. A splash of blue caught his attention and Ciel stood up once more, his feet carrying him over to the nearby bookshelf.

His fingers picked up the blue quill that Sebastian had given him all those years back and he twirled it around his fingers. The tendrils were still soft and Ciel admired the blue shine that seemed to glow from the feather. It was a feather from a rare blue phoenix that lived where ever Sebastian had come from and Ciel silently admired its beauty. He could only imagine how the bird looked in flight, long tail flowing behind it and claws sharpened to needle like sharpness.

The other gifts that Sebastian had given over the years were also located on the shelf and Ciel glanced over them briefly. They were all items that were rare in this world and were no doubt hard to get, although for a demon, Ciel imagined that it couldn't have been all that hard. And while Ciel's gift for Sebastian wasn't something from an otherworldly bird or a personalized calligraphy set from another country on the other side of the world, it was still special. Or at least to Ciel it was.

Ciel placed the quill back and turned around to walk back towards his desk. It was a mess and for the briefest moment, Ciel could see himself pressed flat against the desk while Sebastian took him from behind. All the papers and documents would scatter and fall to the floor due to such an act and Ciel started to clean up the papers before stopping himself.

A bright blush settled across his cheeks and Ciel gripped the edge of his desk tightly. There was no guaranteeing that such an act would even occur after Ciel gave Sebastian his cake. If anything, Ciel was letting himself get caught up in a fantasy that might not come true. Sebastian could hate the cake or not want it at all. Nothing further could come from something like that.

Ciel shook his head quickly, dispelling such thoughts. Sebastian was a demon and as a demon, he probably fed off sexual pleasure and wouldn't pass up the chance, were it offered. Or at least Ciel hoped that was the case. This day had been long in planning and now more than ever, Ciel wanted to give Sebastian his present.

A knock on the door pulled Ciel from his thoughts and Ciel dove for his chair before Sebastian came in. Ciel was in control of himself and refused to allow something as primal as lust to overtake his thoughts and actions. He would keep his head throughout this and remain calm, just like always.

Or at least that was the plan until Sebastian stepped into the room with the food cart. A heartbeat passed and Ciel watched as Sebastian's eyes glowed a deep red and the demons tongue came out to wet his lips as his darkened gaze focused on Ciel.

"Dinner is served my Lord," Sebastian said lowly, a small smirk forming on his lips.

"What's the matter with you?" Ciel asked, feigning innocence as Sebastian came closer. "You sound crazy."

Sebastian chuckled. "Forgive my actions my Lord, but the smell in here is what I find amusing."

Ciel stiffened as his eyes held Sebastian's in an attempt to keep from looking towards the hidden cake. "Oh?" he asked instead. "And what, pray tell, does it smell like?"

The smirk deepened. "Arousal," Sebastian answered, voice thick with want. "Lust and longing. It's covering your body, my Lord. Were you doing something before I came in or perhaps thinking about something?"

Unbidden, a blush crept up Ciel's cheeks and even traveled down his neck, burning his ears to the tip. "No," he answered firmly but knew the demon would see past his weak lie.

"You weren't thinking about me?" Sebastian pressed and glided closer until he was a breath away from Ciel. "Imaging something, anything, that I could do to make you scream in delight."

Ciel moaned softy. Sebastian always did have a silver tongue and it was dipped in a poison that tainted every fiber of Ciel's being. "Why would I be thinking about you?" Ciel snapped back weakly. "You're hardly worth the energy."

Sebastian chuckled but didn't say anything. Instead, he pushed the cart closer to the desk and started to place the plates on the surface. Nothing more was said about the smell of arousal in the air and Ciel didn't bother to push the subject any further. It was nothing that Sebastian needed to know about, for now.

The scent of dinner soon filled the room and Sebastian stood silently as Ciel ate. Occasionally, a small comment or two would slip from Ciel as he said something about the dinner and Sebastian would answer with his own statement. And on the rare times, Ciel held out his fork, allowing Sebastian to taste his own creation.

It was something that Ciel had started to do a month ago, to see if the demon would even eat such foods, considering it wasn't what Sebastian needed to nourish himself. But Sebastian never refused the offer and at times, the different spices that were in the dish that day had the demon humming his approval, as though he was congratulating himself on creating such a meal.

The same was said for today's meal and Sebastian licked his lips slightly, cleaning off the sauce that had gathered in the corner of his mouth. The sight made Ciel flush, easily imagining the white sauce as something else staining Sebastian's lips. The thought made Ciel grumble slightly and he cursed Sebastian for corrupting him.

With a sigh, the dish was pushed away and Sebastian whisked the plate away without a word. Once the plate was placed on the tray, Sebastian turned back to Ciel. "For today's dessert," he started and moved to lift the lid off a silver tray but Ciel quickly held up his hand, halting the motion.

"Before dessert," Ciel said, feeling his cheeks burn just a little more. "There's something I want to give you."

Sebastian's head cocked to the side and an honest look of curiosity crossed his face. "For me, my Lord?" he asked and shifted slightly, unsure how he was supposed to act under such terms.

Ciel almost laughed at Sebastian's face and he felt the anxiousness fade away. It seemed as though he wasn't the only one who was nervous about this and Ciel took strength from that feeling. Before he could back down, he pulled the small cake out from its hiding place under his desk and set it on the flat surface.

"I decided to make something for you," Ciel stated and removed the cover, revealing the cake he had made only an hour or so ago. The icing still looked sloppy and Ciel cringed slightly, knowing that it was nothing compared to the delicacies that Sebastian made. "I know it doesn't look all that great, but I'm sure it tastes delicious and it's something special for you to celebrate the today with."

"What's so special about today?" Sebastian asked, his mind racing to remember anything of importance that had happened on any past fourteen January.

Ciel balked at the question and hurriedly grabbed his calendar to make sure it was indeed the fourteenth of January. Seeing that it was, he held up the piece of paper. "It's your birthday today," Ciel stated, pointing to the day that was circled with red pen.

Sebastian blinked. "Today is not my birthday," he said carefully.

Sputtering, Ciel stood up and looked at Sebastian. "Yes it is," he demanded. "On my thirteenth birthday, I asked when your birthday was and you said that it was the fourteenth of January."

A small smirk settled across Sebastian's face, making Ciel pull back from Sebastian. "If I recall correctly, you only wanted to know the day that I came into existence into this world," Sebastian answered. "To which I answered the day that I was summoned into your world and became Sebastian."

Ciel gaped at Sebastian. This wasn't something he had been expecting and for a brief second, he contemplated shoving the cake into Sebastian's face. "You lied to me," Ciel hissed.

Sebastian shook his head. "I don't tell lies, my Lord," he stated. "I merely answered the question you had asked. If you recall, I came to be in your service on the fourteenth of January, thus I was born on this world on that day. You simply asked the wrong question."

For a moment, Ciel stared at Sebastian, unable to believe that Sebastian had danced around his question all those years ago and fury mounted within his body. It vanished the next moment and Ciel slumped against the desk. Sebastian was always that way, it was in his nature to answer questions as broadly as he could and interpret each one for his own purpose.

His eyes closed briefly as he mused over Sebastian's words, trying to find a hint in them that could give him the answer he sought. In its ways, Sebastian was always making him think on his toes and it was always something Ciel had enjoyed. It was a challenge with Sebastian.

Ciel's eyes opened once more and a splash of blue caught his attention behind Sebastian. The feather from the phoenix sat innocently on the shelf and reminded Ciel that there were other places than his world. The feather had come from Sebastian's world, where he was born and had grown up.

"What day did you come into existence in your world?" Ciel asked, voice ringing with clarity. He knew he had asked the right question as the smirk on Sebastian's face deepened and his eyes glowed with delight.

"September twenty-second," Sebastian answered. "I believe that both humans and demons alike refer to it as the autumnal equinox. I was born on the last day possible for a demon that year."

Ciel cocked his head slightly. "What do you mean by that?" he asked curiously and sat down. This was something new for him. Sebastian never talked about his past or where he came from, and Ciel would be lying if he said he wasn't a little curious.

"Demons are born between the months of the summer solstice and the autumnal equinox," Sebastian stated and circled around the desk, moving to stand behind the chair where Ciel's model of the earth sat on a stand. "Everything is done in accordance to the positioning of the sun."

"Why aren't demons born during the winter solstice?" Ciel questioned. "That day is the longest night of the year. I would think that demons would enjoy something like that."

Sebastian chuckled. "The winter solstice is set in December and is close to your Christ's birthday. We tend to avoid that day as much as we can. But in case you're curious, angels are born from the winter solstice to the spring equinox."

"What about the periods between them? From the equinox to the solstice? Nothing is born during that time," Ciel noted.

"The time from the spring equinox to the summer solstice and the autumnal equinox to the winter solstice are mating periods for demons and angels respectfully," Sebastian answered. "Demons are born during the summer and fall months for a reason. It's at that time that the sun has reached its highest peak and after that the nights start to slowly get longer. It gives us time to strength ourselves until the dark reaches its peak in December."

Ciel nodded slowly, making sure that he was following everything correctly. "So you're considered young by those born that year?" He teased.

Sebastian chuckled. "But stronger. To be born that late in the year put me at a disadvantage, since by then, the winter is fast approaching. I had to be strong enough to survive the winter, especially since I was the youngest."

A smirk spread across Ciel's lips. "Apparently you were strong enough." He turned in his chair to watch Sebastian spin the globe around, the rest of his thoughts running through his mind silently. He wondered how hard Sebastian's life had been growing up, being the youngest; the runt in some aspects.

It was an odd thing to think about. Sebastian was strong, that much Ciel knew and to think of Sebastian being weak at one point in life seemed wrong. But that that doesn't kill you only made you stronger, or so the saying went.

Ciel watched as the globe slowed down and Sebastian's gloved finger lightly pressed against the glossed surface. The globe was one of Sebastian's favorite things, bar the cat that lived in the gardens. Ciel figured that it was the one thing that reminded Sebastian of his past travels, of all the chaos he had caused in years past. And was the thing that would remain the most constant throughout his life.

The earth was probably the only thing older than Sebastian and would still be there, no matter how much the people and things changed on its surface. Even through the changing of seasons, the earth was still there.

Ciel's head snapped up to look at Sebastian. "The seasons," he breathed. "You follow the seasons as well. Not just the suns pattern in the sky, but the seasons too."

Sebastian's head tilted to the side and a smirk spread across his lips. "Not follow. Create," he purred. "The cycle that demons and angels follow created the seasons and continues to shape them from year to year."

Ciel could only stare at Sebastian, trying to conceal his fascination. "You're not lying to me are you?" He finally asked. "Or pulling some type of joke on me?"

"No," Sebastian answered. "Why else would the leaves start to fall and die when demons are born? The earth grows cold as we suck the life from it in order to live. We take the life out of nature. And when the angels are born, they breathe life back into it and nature blooms once more."

"What about the southern hemisphere?" Ciel questioned. "They're the opposite of us. Doesn't that put a flaw in your plans?"

Sebastian frowned slightly. "Those demons and angels that are born in the southern hemisphere still follow the same seasons as we do in the northern hemisphere. The only difference is the months. Their birthing season for demons is December to March and June to September for angels." He turned away from the globe. "In order to keep a balance in this world, demons and angels are born at the same time, if only on different hemispheres of the earth. If not, the world would run rampant with demons for months until the angels were born. The world must maintain a balance at all times."

Ciel scoffed. "Such a complicated thing for something that's supposed to be so simple. People copulate and nine months later, a child is born, simple as that. We don't have all these rules about when you can or can't have a baby."

"Unlike your human females who come into heat once a month, demons and angels come into heat for only three months out of the year." Sebastian hummed thoughtfully. "Those are frenzied times for the demons in heat that year."

Ciel blinked. "Not all demons go into heat at once?"

Sebastian shook his head. "No. We all feel the need to rut yes, but only those who have hit their season will search for someone to satisfy the heat within their body." He glided over to Ciel and a gloved finger gently pulled on the knot holding Ciel's eye patch over his eye. "Every five to ten years, a demon will hit that season and will be considered fertile enough to carry offspring."

"Even males?" Ciel asked, tilting his head to the side, allowing the patch to slide away from his face and onto the floor.

"Even males," Sebastian answered, his lips pressing against Ciel's temple.

Ciel shuddered. "Why aren't you affected by the heat when it comes around in the spring?"

Sebastian's lips trailed down Ciel's face and to his neck, coming to rest on his fluttering pulse. "Because I'm contracted to you, and my sole focus is you." A small nip was placed over the beating vein. "But enough about my kinds mating habits. Considering that you thought it was my birthday today and the scent of arousal in the room earlier, I would guess that you were thinking about something pleasurable," Sebastian murmured.

"Liar," Ciel breathed. Thinking back on all the years past, Sebastian had always been slightly distracted during the spring months. The silver wasn't as polished as it usually was and Ciel would see Sebastian working more during the day to get things done so his nights were free. If his hunch was correct, Sebastian was probably out at night during those months, answering his primal urge to mate.

A low growl left Ciel's throat and he tugged harshly on Sebastian's bangs. "This spring," he hissed. "You are not allowed to go out and fuck other demons. When you feel the urge to do such a thing, you will come to me. I own you, Sebastian, remember that."

Sebastian's eyes glowed, a mixture of lust and amusement. "Yes, my Lord," he purred and before Ciel could say anything else, lifted him up from the chair. "Shall we continue this conversation in the bedroom?"

Ciel flushed. "I was kind of hoping...the desk," he stammered.

Smirking, Sebastian pushed aside the papers and laid Ciel on the desks surface. "As my Lord wishes."

\--------

Ciel stared out the window, watching as the leaves fluttered around on the ground outside, the wind picking them up and making them dance along the grass. It had been eight months since Ciel had learned Sebastian's true birthday, along with other interesting facts. Since then, he had delighted in watching the seasons change, knowing that it wasn't just the earth and nature that was causing such things, but otherworldly forces.

Of course, the spring months had been interesting. Sebastian had taken Ciel's order to heart but by the time the spring equinox came around, Ciel had forgotten about his command. Sebastian though, didn't.

The first few days after the equinox, nothing had happened, but a week and a half later, Sebastian pounced and Ciel couldn't move for the next two days. After that first night, Ciel seriously debated about his command. It had been naive and foolish to think that he, a human, could last a demon's mating season. Sebastian's stamina and libido had increased and Ciel knew he had passed out a few times during the night.

The one thing that kept Ciel from changing his mind about Sebastian coming to him during the spring months was being able to mount Sebastian for the first time. It had been a fight, as the demon wasn't submissive by nature, but that night, some part of Sebastian had wanted to receive a different form of pleasure.

After a small tumble in bed, which involved kicking, biting, and a lot of cursing, Ciel had finally pinned Sebastian down. He watched Sebastian's face the whole time he pushed in and vowed never to forget the look of pleasure and ecstasy that washed over Sebastian's features.

Only after the night passed did Ciel realize that Sebastian had let him win that fight and was looking for a way to channel his more violent urges when it came to mating. Ciel had never asked, but he was fairly certain that demons were violent and primal when they had sex.

But now, the mating season was long done and passed and today marked the last day of any demon's being born. It was also Sebastian's birthday, something Ciel wasn't about to forget again.

This time, he was determined to get everything right. He knew Sebastian's correct birthday and had started planning in February for this day. It would be out of character for Ciel to throw Sebastian a party, as the demon was still his butler, and some part of Ciel wanted to keep Sebastian's birthday to himself.

It was something that no one else seemed to know except Ciel and he held onto the knowledge with greedy hands. Sebastian was his. Every part of him, from the strands of hair on his head to the clothes he wore, and everything in between. And that included the day of his birth. Such a thing was for Ciel to know and Ciel alone.

Ciel's eyes flickered and he watched Sebastian trim the roses outside in the garden. The white petals blended in with his gloves, almost hiding them from Ciel's view. A small stack of dead flowers rested at Sebastian's feet and another dead limb joined the pile before Sebastian moved away from the bush. He checked his watch briefly before picking up the dead clippings and started to walk back towards the mansion.

The sun was already setting outside and the nearby trees were casting long shadows on the ground. Soon, night would overtake the day and the start of fall would officially begin. It still amazed Ciel how Sebastian's kind followed the seasons so closely and with strict accuracy. It was something Ciel hadn't expected, seeing as demons were always depicted as being wild, untamed creatures, that ran rampant without any rule or care in the world.

But from what Ciel had seen since Sebastian had entered his life, the demon world was filled with rules and hierarchy. It was all confusing to Ciel and he didn't pretend to understand everything, only the things that mattered most to him.

The door behind Ciel opened and Ciel glanced over his shoulder as Sebastian entered the room, a tray of food balanced perfectly on his hand. He watched as crimson eyes flickered over him briefly before moving further into the room and Ciel wondered if the demon was trying to smell for any hint of arousal again.

Ciel hid a smirk, knowing that Sebastian wouldn't be able to smell such a thing. He had gone to great lengths to hide his plans from Sebastian this year and such a scent wouldn't be present on his body.

The plate was set before him and Ciel glanced up at Sebastian. "Tonight, I will bathe myself and get ready for bed on my own," he stated and reached for the wine glass. "I'll call for you when I wish to go to bed."

Sebastian blinked and opened his mouth to question the statement, but held his tongue at the last moment. "Yes, my Lord," he answered instead and gave a small bow.

Ciel waved his hand, dismissing the demon. "You are dismissed. I don't need you any further tonight and will call if something arises to which I need you."

For a brief moment, Sebastian seemed stunned at the dismissal and Ciel couldn't help but wonder if Sebastian had been hoping for a repeat of that day back in January when Ciel had thought it was his birthday. But Sebastian didn't push the matter and instead bowed once more before turning to leave the room.

Ciel watched him go, contently eating his dinner while his mind worked through each part of his plan once more. The first few stages were complete and as Ciel wiped his mouth clean, another stage was coming to a close. By tonight, the plan would be finished and Ciel would be content.

The thought made him chuckle and he quickly finished up his dinner, ringing for Mey-rin to take the empty plates away before heading towards his bedroom. A part of him still couldn't believe that he was about to do this, but what better way to surprise Sebastian than with something the demon enjoyed?

It had taken careful negotiating and planning to get the items that Ciel sought but after a few months, his sources finally produced the items. The Undertaker had enjoyed a good laugh at Ciel's expense and wished him the best of luck with whatever he had planned, all the while giggling behind his hand. But now, it was time to put those items to good use.

Ciel entered his bedroom and shut the door behind him, throwing the lock in case someone decided to barge in for some unknown reason. He rested his head against the and let out a deep breath before moving forward. His feet took him to the hiding spot in his dresser and Ciel pushed aside the articles of clothing until he found what he was looking for.

The box was pulled out and Ciel carried it to the bathroom. His eyes glanced out the window as he set the box out down, noting that the sun was almost done setting and Ciel hummed before shutting the door to the bathroom. Turning his attention back to the box, Ciel opened it and carefully peered inside, taking in the items that rested in soft fabric.

Once more, a flush settled over his cheeks and Ciel could feel his ears burning as he lifted each of the items out of the box. The black fur was soft on his hands and Ciel ran his fingers over the piece before plopping the headband on his head. A quick look at his reflection had Ciel tossing them back into the box.

Flushing, Ciel turned from the mirror and crossed his arms across his chest. A small huff left his mouth and for a second, Ciel felt as though he was thirteen again. There wasn't anything to be embarrassed about, that much Ciel knew. Sebastian had seen his body in its worse state of abuse and had watched him grow over the past years.

And it wouldn't matter what Ciel was wearing, Sebastian would still be interested; there was no doubt of that in Ciel's mind. The thought made him perk up slightly and his confidence came back quickly. Ciel knew what he did to Sebastian; how he could make the demon melt at the right touch and that he alone controlled the pace of their relationship. Especially when it came to the sex. Despite being the submissive in the relationship, Ciel still held the reins.

Ciel smirked and slowly started to peel his clothes off, letting them pool at his feet. Cool air brushed over his skin as Ciel picked up the second item in the box and set it on the sink so he could finish getting ready.

It was dark by the time Ciel finished and he glanced out the window, looking at the quarter moon that shinned brightly in the night sky. It would be better if the moon was full, Ciel thought as he stretched out on the bed, feeling the soft covers brush over his bare skin. But as it was, he couldn't change the moon's phases and would take what was given.

He rolled over onto his stomach, his arms crossing over each other so his head could rest on them as his gaze focused on the door. "Sebastian," he breathed, calling the demon.

For a moment, it was silent before the sound of the door opening filled the room. Sebastian didn't need a light in order to see Ciel resting on the bed and Ciel delighted in watching Sebastian's eyes glow in the darkened room when they settled on him.

The door shut silently behind Sebastian and before Ciel could blink, the demon was standing before him. "Don't touch," Ciel ordered quickly, a smirk crossing his lips as Sebastian's hand halted right in front of his face. The finest tremble in Sebastian's hand showed Ciel just how hard Sebastian was holding himself back and he lowered his eyes in amusement.

Ciel leaned forward, his chest rising off the bed until his mouth was level with Sebastian's hand. Keeping his eyes locked with Sebastian's, he bit down on the tip of the white glove and slowly peeled it off the pale hand, revealing the contract that stained Sebastian's skin.

Sebastian shivered as Ciel dropped the glove from his mouth and leaned forward more so he could lick at Sebastian's fingers. His tongue lapped at the warm digits until they were thoroughly covered before Ciel took the first one into his mouth. Sucking lightly on Sebastian's finger, Ciel could feel the demon trembling and he smirked around the digits.

With one last suck, Ciel pulled back, leaving a string of saliva connecting his mouth to Sebastian's fingers. A quick pass with his tongue broke the connection and Ciel moved back so he was out of Sebastian's reach. "Do you want to touch?" he asked lowly.

"Yes," Sebastian answered without hesitation and his fingers twitched in an effort to stay still as Ciel settled himself back on his stomach.

"You like what you see, Sebastian?" Ciel continued as he raised his ass up in the air and gave it a small shake, making the faux cat tail swing back and forth. It brushed against his legs lightly and the soft touch made Ciel moan quietly.

Sebastian's breath hitched and his eyes darted from the tail to Ciel's eyes, which never once left his face. "Very much," he breathed.

Ciel hummed. "One minute," he said, granting Sebastian just enough time to feel but not enough time to indulge. He sucked in a breath and started to count to sixty the moment Sebastian's hand touched his skin.

The hands moved up, cupping his cheeks before coming up to brush against the cat ears that were attached to the headband. A low purr left Sebastian's throat at the feeling of fur beneath his fingers and his hands moved down Ciel's back, tracing his spine and making Ciel arch into the touch.

"Twenty seconds," Ciel said, shivering as Sebastian's nails raked over his skin as they continued to the curve of his bottom. He glanced over his shoulder and watched as Sebastian paused at the tail before running his hand over the fur as well.

It almost made Ciel laugh, as Sebastian didn't seem to know what he wanted to do first. Pet the tail or run his fingers over his slightly stretched entrance. Ciel jumped as Sebastian finally made his choice and pushed the tail in further, making Ciel moan at the feeling.

The fur was soft against his anus and the feeling teased and aroused him at the same time, so much so that Ciel almost forgot to keep track of counting. "Enough," he choked out, making Sebastian halt in his teasing.

Ciel reached back and slapped Sebastian's hand away. A low whine left Sebastian's mouth and the smallest of pouts formed on his face. Shifting his body, Ciel rolled over onto his back and propped himself up on his elbows while his legs spread wide, giving Sebastian a view of his most private area.

The tail rested between his legs and Ciel pushed down against it. The plug shifted inside him more and the fur base came closer to his balls, rubbing over the soft skin. "Watch Sebastian," Ciel ordered as he brought his hand up to his nipple.

He rolled the small nub between his fingers, drawing out a soft moan as Ciel tweaked and pinched the nipple until it was hard and standing at attention. Blue eyes glanced at Sebastian and were pleased to see the demon watching with rapt attention.

Ciel moved to the other nipple, teasing it until it was red and hard beneath his fingers and Sebastian was breathing harder than normal. With a low moan, Ciel tilted his head back, exposing the long expanse of his neck as his hand trailed down his chest. Fingers spread over his stomach, nails raking over the skin and leaving small red trails in their path until Ciel reached the thatch of hair surrounding his cock.

Slowly, Ciel's fingers moved up the semi-hard length, drawing a low groan from both Ciel and Sebastian's mouth. The thumb brushed over the head and Ciel tipped his head forward again to look at Sebastian once more. "Do you wish this was your hand here instead of mine?" he asked and let his fingers curl around his length. "Or would you rather have your mouth here?"

Sebastian shifted and Ciel's eyes settled on the growing bulge in Sebastian's trousers. Ciel knew he was testing Sebastian's restraint and that by the time the night was over, he would be paying dearly for such a thing. But for now, it was interesting to see how far he could push Sebastian until the demon truly snapped. Although Ciel could only guess that Sebastian would hold until Ciel gave the order and then Ciel would be at his mercy.

"Answer me, Sebastian," Ciel stated and his hand stopped moving over his hardening cock.

"Both, my Lord," Sebastian answered thickly. "I'd lick at the tip while my hands played with your sac until you were squirming under me, begging to come."

Ciel sucked in a deep breath and he felt his cock twitch with interest in his hand. "Enough," he forced out, wanting to make sure that he stayed in control of the situation. "No more unless I tell you to speak again."

A thumb brushed over the swollen head, smearing the first few drops of precum over the tip until it gleamed in the moonlight. The liquid helped to ease each stroke of Ciel's hand over his cock and Ciel groaned under the pleasurable feelings.

He was fully aware of Sebastian's heavy gaze on his body and he spread his legs a little more. His hand moved faster, making his hips push up into his hand as his body ached for more friction.

"Ah, Sebastian," he panted softly, imagining that his hand was really Sebastian's. Caressing and teasing until the arm holding up Ciel's body buckled and he tumbled backwards onto the bed.

With a low whine, Ciel bent his legs and braced his feet on the covers as his hips bucked into his hand even more. His free hand trailed down his body until his fingers brushed against the base of his cock. They stayed there for a brief moment before they continued to travel down until Ciel could cup his balls and he moaned lowly as his fingers teased them.

Thighs quivering, Ciel continued to pleasure himself and tease Sebastian, making sure that the demon could see every sinful act from where he stood. He clenched around the toy in his ass and felt more pre-cum coat his fingers.

His body thrummed with lust and arousal, and the familiar pull of an orgasm was already building, making Ciel draw his hand away from his sac. It wouldn't do to come now and ruin all the fun. Ciel propped himself up again, his arm trembling slightly as he focused on Sebastian once more.

Ciel hummed as his hand slowed down and moved lazily over his length and he teased the slit, gathering more of the white liquid before bringing his fingers up to his mouth.

His tongue darted out to lick at his fingers and Ciel locked his eyes with Sebastian. Those crimson eyes were dark with lust and in the moonlight; Ciel could just make out the slitted pupils that burned with hunger. Lips twitching slightly, Ciel licked at his thumb one more time before he held out his hand to Sebastian.

"Lick them clean," he ordered.

In a heartbeat, Sebastian was by his side once more, tongue flicking out to lap at the cum covering the rest of his fingers. Each digit was meticulously cleaned and Ciel watched as his fingers were sucked into the hot mouth one at a time. Sebastian's tongue swirled around them, cleaning off anything that was left until at last, all of Ciel's fingers were clean.

Ciel pulled his hand back and rested his weight on both elbows as he glanced over Sebastian. The man was breathing heavily and his facial features gave away his demon self; eyes slitted and glowing, sharp teeth just barely visible as Sebastian breathed slowly through his mouth in an attempt to control himself.

Deciding to play nice for a bit, Ciel pushed himself up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He stood up and walked towards Sebastian, the cat tail swinging back and forth between his legs. "Don't touch," he reminded Sebastian as he started to undo the black tie around Sebastian's neck.

The tie fell to the ground and Ciel quickly pushed the buttons through the holes so he could slide the heavy tailcoat to the floor as well. His hands brushed over Sebastian's skin as he started to unbutton the crisp shirt and Ciel could feel Sebastian trembling under his hands as he worked.

A kiss was pressed to the skin as each button was undone and with soft hands, Ciel reached up to slide the shirt off Sebastian's shoulder. "One minute," Ciel said quietly as his arms stretched up to wrap around Sebastian's neck.

Sebastian didn't waste any time as his arms circled around Ciel's waist, pulling him closer. Ciel hissed as his hard cock brushed against the fabric of Sebastian's trousers and he couldn't help but push his hips into the hard bulge that was present there.

A low moan escaped both their lips before Sebastian quickly pressed their mouths together, pushing his tongue into Ciel's mouth. Their hips rocked against each other, each trying to find the friction that they sought and Sebastian pulled Ciel closer to him. The younger male shivered as Sebastian's hand trailed down his back and came to rest at the base of the tail.

A lone finger pushed against it and Ciel arched into the touch as the plug slid in a little more. "Tease," Sebastian murmured after they broke apart and he bucked his hips forward, searching for more friction on his aching dick.

"You like it," Ciel answered and removed Sebastian's hands from his body. With a shaking hand, he pointed towards a chair. "Sit. Don't touch yourself and don't move until I call you."

Ciel waited until Sebastian was sitting down before he moved back over to the bed. He plucked a vial of oil from the bedside table and set it down on the covers before sitting himself down on the bed as well.

With a small smirk, Ciel stretched out on the bed again. His head rested on the plush pillows behind him, allowing him to watch Sebastian as he spread his legs again. Ciel's eyes locked with Sebastian's as he trailed a hand down his body until his fingers came to rest at the base of the plug.

Ciel moaned as the toy was removed and his ass clenched, feeling empty without the toy. The lid to the vial was unscrewed and Ciel dribbled the oil onto his fingers, smearing it around until his fingers were coated and slippery. Ciel kept Sebastian's gaze as he brought his hands down to his entrance and pushed in two fingers, since he was already loose from the toy.

Twin groans sounded throughout the room and Ciel trembled as he thrust his fingers in and out of himself. His hips pushed down to meet each thrust of his fingers, adding delicious pleasure with each pass of his fingers. Ciel paused and pushed in a third digit, stretching him even more and adding a slight tinge of pain with the pleasurable feelings.

His fingers made a scissoring motion as they stretched his tight entrance and Ciel let out a long moan as a finger brushed over his prostate. He rubbed over the spot again, panting and whining in the silent room as his hips pushed down to meet each thrust, wanting to feel even more pleasure.

"Mhm, there," he panted as he pressed harder over the spot bringing him so much pleasure. Ciel's eyes fluttered shut and he tipped his head back, losing himself to the pleasant feelings racing through his body. "So good, Sebastian," he breathed.

Ciel's eyes snapped open a second too late as he realized the name that had just left his mouth. Sebastian appeared over him and Ciel felt hot fingers circle around his wrist, pulling his fingers out of his body.

"You called," Sebastian purred and leaned down, hot breath fanning over Ciel's ear. "Now it's my turn to collect. But know that you brought this upon yourself."

Ciel smirked and dragged Sebastian's head up until they were looking at each other. "I know," he murmured and pressed a hard kiss to Sebastian's mouth. Lips parted and tongues met and battled for dominance.

Sebastian's hips ground down against Ciel's, making him toss his head back as his cock was attended to and he bucked his hips up to meet Sebastian's. "These need to come off," Ciel stated and tugged on Sebastian's trousers.

They broke apart for a brief second as Sebastian practically tore his pants off before he was once again pressing his body up against Ciel's. Skin rubbed over skin and Ciel could feel Sebastian's hard, throbbing length pushing against his thigh, letting him know just how much Ciel had turned Sebastian on.

It was satisfying to know that he had such an effect on Sebastian and Ciel smirked at the thought. The thought left him the next moment as Sebastian's hand wrapped around their cocks and thrust into his hand. Their slid against each other and Ciel couldn't stop himself from pushing up into Sebastian, grinding his hips into Sebastian's.

Sebastian rolled his hips forward again, drawing out more enjoyable feelings and Ciel couldn't help but let out a gasped laugh. "Now who's teasing?" he asked, tossing his head back as Sebastian gave a rough squeeze to their cocks.

"I think I've earned it," Sebastian answered and leaned down to bit at the exposed neck.

Ciel yelped as the sharp teeth nipped at his skin before a tongue soothed the spot. Sebastian's mouth continued to trail down, biting and nipping as he went and Ciel knew that come morning, he would be covered in bruises.

A harsh bite to his shoulder had Ciel screaming Sebastian's name and his back bowed as Sebastian refused to let go. Teeth pierced the skin and blood bubbled to the surface before spilling over pale skin and dripping down onto the sheets below. Ciel reached up and yanked at Sebastian's hair, tugging on them roughly before Sebastian finally loosened his grip and licked at the wound.

"That hurt bastard!" Ciel snapped as Sebastian continued to lick and suck at the bleeding injury.

"You liked it," Sebastian muttered against his skin and gave another squeeze to Ciel's hard cock to prove his point. He pulled back and licked at his lips, cleaning off any remaining blood that was still present on his lips.

Ciel grumbled but didn't say anything else on the subject. It was one thing that he had gotten used to during the spring months, Sebastian liked to bite and leave marks; no doubt to let others know that Ciel was taken. It was annoying yet highly arousing and satisfying to know that Sebastian was that protective over him.

He nearly whined as Sebastian shifted away from him, leaving him cold and lacking any sort of friction when he so desperately wanted it. Ciel glanced to the side at the sound of Sebastian pouring the oil over his fingers and he watched as the demon coated his dick with the slippery substance.

Once done, Sebastian hovered over Ciel again and Ciel spread his legs apart more to make room for Sebastian. He felt the slick cock press against his stretched entrance and Ciel shivered in anticipation.

"I should leave you like this," Sebastian growled, making Ciel's head snap up and their eyes met. "Leave you here, hard and aroused with only your hand to help you take care of the problem you created."

"You wouldn't," Ciel hissed, already knowing that if Sebastian did such a thing, they would both be denied the thing they wanted the most right now.

"I said I should," Sebastian answered and pushed his hips forward, easing his cock into Ciel's tight heat. "But then you wouldn't be able to take care of this other problem that you created as well."

Ciel moaned loudly and wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist, pulling him closer until Sebastian was fully sheathed. He panted heavily and could feel Sebastian's heavy breaths fanning over his neck as he forced himself to stay still. Teeth nipped at his neck as Sebastian's lips moved over his skin and Ciel tilted his head to the side, giving Sebastian more room to suck and bite.

Shifting slightly, Ciel squeezed his muscles around Sebastian's length, making the demon growl lowly before he started to move. Ciel grasped at Sebastian's arms as he pulled back slightly, teasing him with the slow motions. Ciel's hips pushed down, trying to make Sebastian moved faster, harder; anything would be better than the slow pace that Sebastian had set.

"Too slow," Ciel gasped as Sebastian rolled his hips forward.

"Oh?" Sebastian asked innocently and stilled his movement altogether. "What were you looking for?"

Ciel flushed. "Hard and fast," he ordered. "Like during spring." That was how demons mated and that was what Ciel wanted. To feel the same sort of passion that Sebastian was used to giving.

"As my master commands," Sebastian answered and placed his hands on either side of Ciel's head. He glanced down at Ciel and smirked. "I'm going to make you scream."

Ciel answered with a smirk of his own, egging Sebastian on and tempting him to do his worst. He groaned softly as Sebastian pulled out slowly, feeling every inch of the hard length until only the tip remained in. A scream left his throat as Sebastian snapped his hips forward harshly and he clawed at Sebastian's arms.

The pain only seemed to drive Sebastian on and soon he was thrusting hard, making Ciel whine and moan as his gripped onto Sebastian. His ankles crossed and dug into Sebastian's back, pulling him closer in an attempt to get more friction on his straining cock.

Sebastian grunted and swiveled his hips before thrusting again, drawing a long cry from Ciel as Sebastian hit his prostate harshly. The action made his toes curl and Ciel pushed his hips down, working to meet Sebastian's thrusts. Garbled words feel from Ciel's mouth as Sebastian continued to pound into him, hitting his prostate with dead accuracy.

"There," Ciel panted and tossed his head back. Sebastian growled low and leaned down to suck and bite at the presented skin, making Ciel tremble with pleasure. The knowledge that Sebastian could kill him with a carefully placed bite only served to increase his arousal and Ciel tilted his chin up even more, letting Sebastian have skin to feast upon. He trusted his butler enough to know that Sebastian had enough control to restrain himself from doing such an act and would instead turn the biting into something more erotic than deadly.

Ciel's eyes fluttered open as Sebastian stopped moving and he glanced up at him with confusion, wondering why the other male had stopped. Clawed fingers pinched at his skin as Sebastian shifted his legs underneath his body and Ciel felt Sebastian pull his hips closer until he was almost sitting in Sebastian's lap.

Wrapping his legs around Sebastian tighter, Ciel glanced up at the other male and cocked his head. He could feel the blood rushing to his head from the somewhat steep angle and Ciel's mouth fell open as he felt Sebastian slide in a little more. He cursed slightly as Sebastian started to move again, pushing in with more force and sliding in deeper, making Ciel groan at the feeling of being so full.

His hands gripped Sebastian's shoulders tightly as Sebastian continued to move and Ciel pushed his hips up to meet Sebastian's thrusts until they were moving in unison. Sweat trickled down his chest, mixing together with the precum leaking from his cock. The mixture combined together, pooling close to the base of his ribs and Ciel reached up to run his finger through the mess.

Ciel brought his fingers up to Sebastian's lips and watched as Sebastian lapped at the white mixture without hesitation. He nipped at the fingers once they were clean and Ciel could feel Sebastian's heavy gaze on him, those crimson eyes taking in every emotion and reaction, memorizing it for the next time they performed such a deed.

"Do you want to cum?" Sebastian purred and his hand moved slowly down Ciel's side, crossing over his stomach until it reached the hard cock that rested against Ciel's stomach.

"Yes," Ciel moaned and bucked his hips up, wanting Sebastian to stroke his cock until he came. His whole body was aching for release and he could feel the pressure mounting.

Sebastian's hand circled around the hard length and gave it a firm pump, running his finger over the head once he reached the tip. Precum smeared around the head and Sebastian teased the slit, making Ciel hips jerk sporadically. He didn't know if he should thrust into Sebastian's hand or continue to meet Sebastian's movements and in the end he could only gasp and speak in broken sentences as he tried to hold of the impending orgasm for a little bit longer.

A scream left his mouth as Sebastian nearly bent him in half, his mouth coming down to press against the crook of his neck before Sebastian's teeth clamped down hard on his skin. Ciel jerked and his fingers dug into Sebastian's skin as he came harshly, pain and pleasure mixing together and he could only cling to Sebastian as he rode out his orgasm.

His hips jerked and Ciel panted heavily for breath, trying to suck in air as Sebastian continued to pound into him. Low growls left Sebastian's throat as his motions grew jerky and unfocused as he started to lose control. Ciel whined as Sebastian hit his over sensitive prostate and his hand reached up to lace through the damp locks of hair.

Ciel's fingers tugged harshly on the black hair, tearing some strands away from Sebastian's head. The pain made Sebastian stiffen for a moment before moaning lowly against Ciel's sweaty skin as his orgasm rushed over him. Ciel shuddered as Sebastian's tongue lapped at the bleeding mark, hips still rolling slowly and thrusting shallowly as the last of pleasurable feelings left his body.

Finally, Sebastian stilled and Ciel's body slumped against the mattress and Sebastian's body. His muscles trembled for the awkward position and he let his legs slide down until they lay on the bed. He pushed at Sebastian's chest and shivered as the demon moved away, letting the cool air in the bedroom brush over his heated body.

Soft hands ran over his body, running up and down his sides soothingly. Sebastian's tongue soon joined in and he lapped at the cooling cum and sweat, cleaning up the mess that he had helped create. Ciel could only hum his appreciation and let Sebastian continue with his job until he was thoroughly clean.

"Where did you acquire such items?" Sebastian asked, reaching up to pull off the headband that had somehow managed to survive their rutting.

"I heard Soma mention them a while back. He was talking about things he had seen while on vacation last year," Ciel answered, too tired to feel embarrassed about such a thing now. "I had my contacts pick up a set."

Sebastian smirked and set the ears back down on Ciel's head. "I like them. You should wear them more often," he commented and stood up. He lifted Ciel up from the bed and moved towards the bathroom.

Ciel glanced up at him and pulled the ears off again. "No more. This was special because it was your birthday," Ciel stated as Sebastian set him down on the bathroom floor. "Although, I rather enjoyed the tail, it was soft."

Sebastian's eyes gleamed with delight. "Then, since it's still my birthday, perhaps my Lord could put the tail and ears back on?" he asked.

"You just want to pet me," Ciel declared as he looked at the bite marks on his neck.

Chuckling, Sebastian glided over to him. "You made a very cute cat," he purred. "And who is to say that my master wouldn't enjoy such attention being lavished on him."

Ciel flushed and turned around to look at him. With a long suffering sigh, he looped his arms around Sebastian and pulled him down. He pressed his lips against Sebastian's in a chaste kiss. "Only because it's your birthday," he murmured and groaned when Sebastian's lips met his again in a bruising kiss; tonight was going to be a long night.


End file.
